


Boiling (from boiling anger to a boiling end)

by Idjit_01



Series: Multifandom febuwhump bc January sucked [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Don't look", As much Destiel as in the actual TV show, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Day 23, Dean Winchester Has Anger Issues, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Season/Series 14, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjit_01/pseuds/Idjit_01
Summary: Prompt #day 23: "don't look"After Mary's death Dean's mad with Cas so he doesn't want to work with him. As his anger about the whole ordeal consumes him they go on a hunt and things go wrong.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Multifandom febuwhump bc January sucked [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140680
Kudos: 1
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Boiling (from boiling anger to a boiling end)

**Author's Note:**

> Very short work I wrote on my notes a while back. I'm having a bit of trouble writing angst right now, so I had to rely on something a bit older (just a week old or so).
> 
> I hope you like it and be warned: this isn't pretty.
> 
> Take care of yourselves~

The sun's too bright.

The sun's too bright and it's way too hot and it's too fucking early to go over plans over and over again without having had a drop of coffee or a morsel of bacon.

Dean clenches his jaw and his fists as he glares at Cas in the place where his mom should be.

Sam keeps talking endlessly but Dean keeps zoning out, because _how can they be working with someone who played such a big part in mom's death? How can he work with someone who they can trust?_

"...If we stick to the plan, we should be done before noon. We clear?"

Everyone nods and Dean imitates them. He worries minutely about the plan, but they always end up improvising so he shakes it off almost as the thought enters his mind.

This one's a big one though, a big team up with hunters whose names he doesn't even know.

He follows Sam to Baby and drives until Sam tells him where they have to stop so they can avoid being seen. 

Then they take the guns and knives they haven't already hidden on them and check they've got enough ammo.

Dean doubts between taking the silver bullets or the usual ones, since he doesn't even know what they're fighting, but ends up taking the silver ones just in case. They're stronger.

As he checks the safeguard on his gun the rest of the hunters arrive and take their place for the raid. Sam makes a sign for them to move on and Dean takes the lead silently.

He keeps glancing to Cas's figure with distrust, although he knows he should be focusing on whatever's ahead.

The barn is rusty and creaky and if it weren't for the shiny metal covering the walls he's say it was abandoned centuries ago.

It's so dark Dean can barely rely on his sight. He wonders how that can be with the giant windows on top of the barn, knowing the sun just came out a few hours back.

Dean breathes heavily as sweat drops down his forehead. It's somehow dark, but it feels like he's in an oven.

He sees a shadow and starts shooting, but the figure just swallows the bullets up, taking hunters out left and right.

He can't rely on his hearing either. There are shouts and bullets being fired and steps forming a loud background noise that the figure can't take as an advantage to disguise its movements.

"Dean!" He hears Sam shout suddenly, and a chill passes through him as he knows he somehow messes something up. "What are you doing? Dean!"

By now Dean's just rotating towards Sam's position, trying to fight the figure and avoid hurting someone else, but the sand in the grown has been somehow thrown upwards and now he can barely keep his eyes open as it's getting into his eyes.

He's coughing helplessly by the time he finally finds Sam. He tries to go towards him, but something hits him in the back and he falls on the ground.

He loses his weapon and after a few seconds of fumbling through the sand he takes a knife from his left pocket to be able to defend himself.

As he struggles to breathe due to the dust, he forces himself to stand up to keep fighting and find Sam again.

He turns a few times. When he sees Sam again, he gasps and tried to scream for him to do something, because the figure's behind him.

Sam looks up and frowns at Dean as he screams. "Dean! **Don't look!** "

But Dean's brain figures out what Sam's said too late and by then everything's already too bright and everything's burning and bleeding and as Dean screams in agony all he can think is- 

_"Cas!"_

**Author's Note:**

> .... And yes, I wrote it as if Cas burns Dean's eyes out but you can read it how ever I want it as I wasn't clear on it.


End file.
